<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Graveyard. by LoveAtomar02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739093">Graveyard.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAtomar02/pseuds/LoveAtomar02'>LoveAtomar02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boyfriends, Character Death, Dead Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Military, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAtomar02/pseuds/LoveAtomar02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno and Dream are in a relationship and ready to have a child, but what happens when Techno is called in for war? What happens when he passes away? How will Dream and his child cope with this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dream SMP Oneshots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Graveyard.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Go, go, go!" Techno ran out and took cover behind a rock. He heard gun fires and bombs.</p><p>After he loaded his shotgun, he rested it above the rock and took aim. </p><p>"Ah---!" He fell back onto the mud and held the right side of his chest. He was shot.</p><p>Blood was staining his uniform. He was losing blood quick.</p><p>"Techno! Techno." George ran over to Techno and kneeled down over him. "Hey, hey! Open your eyes." Techno looked up at him.</p><p>"I'm dying..." Tecchno mumbled. </p><p>"No! No...no, you are not." George was shaking. "We'll-We'll get you help! We need a medic!!!" George screamed. He looked back down at Techno who was shutting his eyes. "No! Techno, listen to me. Technoblade never dies. Technoblade never dies, okay? Keep your eyes open!" George was crying.</p><p>"Please take care of my babies." Techno coughed.</p><p>"No! You are going home! You're gonna go home and see Dream and have your baby! You're going to be okay. WE NEED A MEDIC!!!" George was full on crying.</p><p>He wanted Techno to stay alive. He knew Dream wanted him home, too. Dream begged George to look after techno. </p><p>What was he going to tell Dream? They were going to have a baby girl in a few weeks!</p><p>"Please---I want you to take care of them." George sobbed while leaning down to rest his forehead on Techno's stomach, squeezing his hand.</p><p>"I-I-I ca-an't!" George cried. "They want you! Not me!" </p><p>"Please---I can't go home to see them---tell Dream and my daughter I love them." And Techno was gone.</p><p>George burst out crying. "Techno! Techno, please! We need a medic! Please..."</p><p>♡</p><p>"You're kidding..." George shook his head, lips pursed. He looked down with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"He said...before he left...he wanted me to take care of you guys. He wanted me to tell you he loves you very much." George sniffed.</p><p>Tears slid down Dream's cheeks.</p><p>"He's really gone..." Dream whispered.</p><p>His baby was coming in two weeks and the father won't even be there! The child will have one parent from the beginning to the end! She won't have two parents!</p><p>"Please forgive me." George cried. "I did what I could."</p><p>"It's not your fault." Dream hugged George.</p><p>"I gave up my bandages for Nick, and Techno used his for his stomach. We were out. I called a medic, but they never came." George sobbed.</p><p>Dream didn't know what to do. Techno will never return. And that's what hurt him. He wasn't going to be there for dinners, movie nights, living room fort building with his daughter, nap time (A.K.A cuddle time), his daughter's first word, dates he wanted to have in the future...pretty much any happy thing Techno, his daughter, and himself will miss out on because he's dead!</p><p>So he cried. He wanted Techno to barge in through the door with open arms. Though, that will never happen. He died...he will never see him again.</p><p>"I'm so sorry..." George whispered. "So, so sorry..."</p><p>♡</p><p>"Here," Dream took the jacket and zipped it up for the little girl. "Warmer?" The four year old nodded her head. "Alright, come on." </p><p>Dream stood up and took the girl's hand. He walked her across the road and onto the grass which had been filled with stones and flowers.</p><p>"Where are we?" The little girl asked, looking around.</p><p>"We're going to see your dad." He looked down at his little girl and smiled.</p><p>"My dad? You're my dad, silly!" She giggled.</p><p>"I am your dad, you're right. But you have another dad."</p><p>"Two? All my friends have a mommy and a daddy. Not two dads."</p><p>"I know...I'll explain it when you're older." They kept walking for a few seconds before they stopped. "There he is." Dream knelt down infront of a grave.</p><p>"Dad is a rock?" Dream chuckled.</p><p>"No...he's underground."</p><p>"Oh...why?"</p><p>"Because...he's dead..." tears pricked Dream's eyes, he tried to keep his smile for his kid, but it was hard.</p><p>"He's dead?" She widened her eyes before looking over at her dad. "Don't cry!" She ran over and hugged him. Dream was wiping his cheeks.</p><p>"I miss him..."</p><p>"It's okay! You have me!" The little girl did her best to comfort Dream.</p><p>"That, I do..." Dream smiled before squeezing the little girl. "I wish he got to see you. I wish you got to see him..."</p><p>The little girl didn't know what to say. She just continued to hug her dad. She didn't want him to be sad.</p><p>"Why sad...happy!" She frowned. Dream giggled.</p><p>"I love you." He kissed the top of her head. "And you..." he kissed the grass infront of the gravestone.</p><p>"I love you, too. And so does my other dad." Dream silently cried. He wanted Techno to return.</p><p>"Would a tea party make you feel better?" The girl asked. Dream knew what she meant. A tea party in her little pink room with her dolls.</p><p>"Of course, it would! Wanna go to the store to...get some snacks for the tea party?" Dream sniffed, putting a smile on his face.</p><p>"Yeah!" Techno Jr. threw her fists into the air.</p><p>"Alright. Here, say bye bye to dad." The little girl got up and went over to the stone before patting it.</p><p>"Bye, bye, dad. We love you."</p><p>"We do." Dream had more tears coming for his eyes before hugging the stone. "So much...." he decided that was long enough and grabbed his daughter's hand.</p><p>♡</p><p>"Dad!" Junior came into the dining room and stopped when she saw Dream on the floor with a book. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Looking at some photos..."</p><p>"What photos?" The fifteen year old asked.</p><p>"Of me and your dad..."</p><p>"Oh..." she knew about her dad, of course. Heard loads of stories about him. She's seen a few pictures of him. She was shocked when she saw what her other dad looked like. She didn't think he'd be...he had pink hair and such a soft looking face! She expected more of a manlier guy with muscles, dark hair, and a strong face.</p><p>Though, he was more on the softer side than expected. She liked that a lot more.</p><p>Junior went over to her dad and sat down next to him. She looked at the photo album and saw loads of pictures of both her dads.</p><p>One with blond hair, and the other with light, pink hair.</p><p>"I miss him so much..." Dream voice was raspy. </p><p>"I know. It's gonna be okay. You still have me!" She rubbed her dad's back.</p><p>Dream looked over at her and smiled.</p><p>"When you were little, you always said that to me so I would feel better." He chuckled.</p><p>"For real?" Dream nodded. He stared at his daughter.</p><p>"You look just like your dad..."</p><p>"No, I don't..." she looked away with a small smile.</p><p>"You do!" Dream laughed. "The only thing you got from me are the freckles and green eyes. Everything else is from your other dad."</p><p>She looked back at her dad.</p><p>"You have his face structure, you have his facial expression, you have his name..." he giggled. "And his monotone voice. The only thing missing his the pink hair!" They laughed.</p><p>"Can we dye it?" She asked. </p><p>"Yeah! If you want to." He smiled.</p><p>"That'd be fun," she smiled and got up. "Now...the reason I came to get you is because I ran out of pads..."</p><p>"Oh Lord...alright, get in the car." So she put her shoes on and opened the door.</p><p>♡</p><p>"What should we name the baby?" Dream asked.</p><p>"We should name it....Olive? I like Olive..Olive for girl. Oliver for boy." Techno smiled.</p><p>"Me, too! But we still have months, so we could still think of one.." Dream smiled at his boyfriend.</p><p>He was three weeks pregnant. He was so excited! Three weeks ago, Techno came home from training. They were so happy to see each other.</p><p>♡</p><p>"All clean!" Techno hugged Dream. He accidentally broke a cup by unloading the dishwasher. Techno wasn't mad, no. His boyfriend was pregnant and still tried to help around the house. </p><p>He was five months.</p><p>"Thank you." Dream thanked Techno who just got done sweeping up all the broken glass.</p><p>"You're welcome. Be more careful. I don't want you getting hurt." </p><p>"Okay."</p><p>♡</p><p>"I'm gonna have a little you running around shortly." Techno said, and smiled as he stared at Dream's belly.</p><p>"And a little you, too..." Dream said back.</p><p>"Eh...I'm sure she's gonna look a lot like you." Dream sighed. </p><p>"I'm tired." Dream yawned.</p><p>"Alright. Goodnight." Techno kissed his forehead and turned the lights off.</p><p>♡</p><p>"You're leaving?"</p><p>"Baby, I'm so sorry. I wish I would've known." Techno caressed Dream's cheeks. </p><p>"I want you to stay here!" Dream cried.</p><p>"I know...but I have to go. I'll be back."</p><p>"Promise?" Dream held up his pinky.</p><p>"Promise." They linked fingers before Techno hugged him. "I'll be back. I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too." Dream sniffed.</p><p>"Bye, bye..."</p><p>"Bye..." </p><p>♡</p><p>Techno didn't keep that promise...he never returned.</p><p>Because he died..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>